


Segelap Cokelat

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cokelat ini, kenangan masa lalu. Akankah jadi cerminan masa depan? Entry untuk event S.N.S Shrine Hanasu no Chocolato dengan prompt Dark Chocolate sekaligus untuk Infantrum Valentine Challenge 2011 dengan prompt Past and Future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segelap Cokelat

**Author's Note:**

> _Fanfic_ ini ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan event Hanasu no Chocolato yang diselenggarakan Sasuke and Naruto Shrine dengan mengambil prompt Dark Chocolate serta untuk menanggapi Valentine Challenge 2011 di Infantrum dengan mengambil prompt Past and Future.
> 
> Sekali lagi, saya tegaskan, saya cuma pinjam karakter dan _setting_ bikinan Masashi Kishimoto dengan seenak udel dan tanpa bilang-bilang.

KLAK!

Cokelat _dark_ lagi.

KLAK!

Naruto mematahkan cokelatnya lagi dengan giginya. Ini sudah tanggal 15 Februari, Valentine sudah berlalu. Tapi apa artinya hari itu kalau Sasuke tak ada?

Cokelat macam ini terlalu pahit baginya. Tadinya dia tidak suka, lebih suka yang manis. Tapi satu kejadian dulu mengawali.

***O***

 _“Bah! Kenapa Sasuke mulu sih yang dapat cokelat?!”_

 _“Heh, usuratonkachi, kau ini tak bisa pakai otak dan matamu sekaligus ya?! Yang di tanganmu itu apa?! Dasar bodoh!”_

 _“Satu doang! Satu!” Naruto melirik sebal pada setumpukan cokelat di tangan Sasuke._

 _“Sebiji juga cokelat, bego! Lagipula apa gunanya dapat banyak makanan yang aku nggak doyan?!”_

 _Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke, “Dasar kau!!! Huh!! Ngapain cewek-cewek ngasih cokelat ke makhluk macam kau ini??!!"_

 _Mereka berdua terus bertengkar tanpa henti, akhirnya sampai juga di deretan pepohonan tempat mereka biasa latihan. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto dan Sasuke mengenyakkan diri duduk di bawah salah satu pohon._

 _Naruto duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sambil membolak-balik cokelat yang tadi diterimanya. “Ini cokelat dari siapa? Kok cuma ada tulisan ‘Untuk Naruto’, tapi nggak ada siapa yang ngasih? Aneh.”_

 _“Punya satu penggemar rahasia aja masih sok ribut! Itu cokelat gede,_ honmei choco _1) tuh!”_

 _Naruto makin kesal mendengar omongan Sasuke, “KAAAAAAUUUUU!!!!!” dia berteriak,  tapi kata-katanya mendadak terhenti karena sesuatu menyumpal mulutnya. Pahit dengan sedikit saja rasa manis. Dilihatnya Sasuke memegang sebatang cokelat dark yang tipis melebar yang sudah terpotong seperempatnya._

 _“Makan,” wajah Sasuke masih datar saja._

 _Naruto mengunyah cokelatnya dan menelannya, “Kenapa kau kasih coklat yang pahit begini padaku? Bukannya kau nggak suka yang manis-manis amat?”_

 _Sasuke menyodorkan cokelat yang dipegangnya pada Naruto, “Abisin.”_

 _“Ha?”_

 _“Nih, ambil semuanya sekalian!” Sasuke menumpukkan semua cokelat yang didapatnya ke pangkuan Naruto._

 _“Oi, apa-apaan nih?!”_

 _“Dibilangin abisin!”_

 _“Hei, kau-“_

 _“Aku mau pulang.”_

 _“Maksudmu apa?! Kau anggap aku tempat daur ulang?!”_

 _“Pokoknya aku pulang sekarang!” anehnya, Sasuke mati-matian berusaha memalingkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan segera saja, Sasuke berlari pulang secepat kilat._

 _Naruto masih terduduk di bawah pohon, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Diliriknya coklat yang Sasuke berikan secara paksa padanya. Kemasannya indah dan elegan, dia tahu merk itu, coklat paling mahal dan paling enak yang dijual di Konoha, yang selalu ingin dia makan, tapi cuma bisa makan sekali saja sebelum ini, waktu dia masih kecil, diberi Hokage waktu tahun baru._

 _Naruto memakan sedikit-sedikit coklatnya. Rasanya ini baru namanya Valentine._

***O***

Naruto ingin ada momen seperti kenangan itu lagi tahun berikutnya. Tapi itu tak pernah bisa terwujud, tahun berikutnya Sasuke sudah pergi.

Cokelatnya sudah tinggal sedikit. Konon katanya cokelat mampu mereparasi suasana hati. Apanya? Dadanya masih terasa terhimpit.

Cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Harus begitu. Tak ada pilihan lain. Yang bisa menghentikannya hanya dia. Hanya dia. Tak bisa orang lain.

Cokelatnya sudah habis, tinggal pembungkus _aluminium foil_ -nya yang tersisa. Naruto melipat-lipatnya.

Burung bangau. Lambang panjang umur.

Ironis.

Hidupnya dan Sasuke sangat mungkin terhenti sebelum mereka berdua dewasa. Satu-satunya cara menghentikan Sasuke hanyalah dengan membunuhnya. Hanya itu cara yang tersisa.

Kalaupun dia bisa selamat, bagaimana dia masih bisa terus melanjutkan hidup setelah mengakhiri hidup Sasuke di tangannya? Bagaimana bisa dia terus hidup tanpa Sasuke setelah membunuh orang yang paling penting baginya itu?

Sesudut kecil hatinya, yang ngotot bertahan optimis, mendesakkan harapan kecil.

Masih bisa. Masih bisa. Ayolah.

Naruto tercabik antara kemungkinan dan harapan. Ingin sekali harapannya terwujud, tapi, apa mungkin?

Dia melihat origami bangau yang tadi dibuatnya.

Hanya satu. Bukan seribu. Tapi semoga harapannya terkabul.

***O***

“Kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke.”

Sasuke tetap diam tak menjawab.

***O***

“Terima kasih, Naruto….”

Apa yang tadi dia dengar? Ucapan terima kasih yang lirih dari Sasuke?

Di sekitar mereka berdua sudah hancur lebur. Dan Sasuke…, Sasuke…. Dia sudah….

Akhirnya… akhirnya…. Hanya bisa….

Naruto hanya bisa merangkak mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Lukanya sendiri juga tak kalah parah.

Air mata Naruto mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak bernyawa, “Maafkan aku, Sasuke, maaf….”

Origami bangau dari _aluminium foil_ pembungkus cokelat yang dulu dibuatnya ternyata tetap tak bisa membuat harapannya terkabul.

Sudah tak ingin ditolong, sudah tak perlu diselamatkan lagi. Bagi Naruto, inilah akhirnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja orang tuanya, Sasuke, juga teman-temannya, mau memaafkannya.

Tangannya gemetar. Masih memeluk Sasuke, Naruto mengambil satu-satunya kunai yang tersisa di kantong senjatanya.

Origami bangau dari _aluminium foil_ yang selalu dibawanya terjatuh ke tanah. Tertetesi darah, mengubahnya jadi merah.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) _Honmei choco_ itu cokelat yang diberikan pada laki-laki yang disukai, bisa dibilang lawan dari _giri choco_ , yang merupakan semacam kewajiban saja.
> 
> Selesai juga fanfic yang dibikin dalam keadaan senewen ini. Fanfic ini hasil paduan prompt yang diambil, obrolan di Shrine tentang merelakan Naruto & Sasuke mati bersama, dan kebanyakan nonton Winter Cicada.
> 
> Oke, silakan manfaatkan tombol di bawah. Jangan lupa login dulu.


End file.
